The day of Detecting
by RyleaJudas
Summary: BB has finally gotten out of the detective L's grasp, and has heard that the male was killed by the killer he was researching named Kira. Eventually he meets the killer himself and kills along with him.
1. Chapter 1

/I do not own Death Note or it's characters. Please enjoy.

Should I have known that the detective L had information on the killer, Kira, I would have stolen the notes at the time. But, instead of having to wait, Kira jumped in and decided to do the work for me.

I was kept in the Wammy house until I was about high school age, 14. The house was meant for kids who had no parents, either they were left behind, or their parents were killed. Now, preferably Kira was the killer of the adults. But that is just a guess. It was inadequate, and an unrelated one as a matter of fact. I needed more information on the killer before I can go around assuming those kind of things. So just to make things a little more easy for me, I decided to investigate the situation on my own.

I did not worship Kira, but I did respect that his work was exceptionally outstanding. I loved to kill as well, but the way I did it was so simple, and fluent. Unlike Kira, who killed with such difficult precision. I looked at my screen of the computer I had gotten a while back for my research, and all I saw was Kira murders flooding the Internet. These people were really hyped up on this whole Kira thing. I have seen the page the killer has, and I would be lying if I said I was not impressed. Scrolling through the page I became unamused after a while, and decided to get off the device and search my hotel room for the knife I had hidden. "Ah, there it is." I swiped a cold object underneath the room's bed. I felt ecstasy as I grasped the knife tightly within my palm.

Kira was indeed clever, but I was quick to react in a situation most needed for swiftness and agility. Unlike the other killer, I killed my victim quickly, to avoid any unnecessary suspicions. After I swooned delightfully over the thought of how I planned out such schemes, I placed the knife in my back pocket and walked over towards the exit to the main hall of the hotel. It was completely empty. I smirked, the clarity of the hall was almost inevitable. Since most days it is like this, despite a few people walking around here and there. But today it was like everyone was wiped off the face of the planet. Or so it seemed to me. As I walked down the empty hallway towards the exit of the building, I paused. A male, not much older then me now, me being 18, a sophomore in high school, was sitting on a metal bench in the corner of the waiting room. I starred at him a long while before walking over to the brunette, and asking for identification.

"Hello, my name is B." This was a psuedonym I used, only because I am cautious, and with the whole Kira investigation I am doing, I need to be careful. Kira can use a name, and or face to kill. I had used detective L's notes to figure that out. The male glanced over at me, I could tell he was smiling at something, that was now obviously hidden.

"May I ask what you were doing there?" I stood in front of him. He shook his head instinctively, "Oh, I was just thinking about my grade I got on my Algebra exam." I placed my hand on the wall as he tried to get up, impelling him to tell me what he was doing. I predicated that this male could be Kira, but again I have no proof, and this assumption could be inadequate. "May I ask what your name is?" I tried so hard to keep from spilling out my assumption and trying not to be so blunt about the whole thing. This guy knew nothing about me, neither the knife I had kept well hidden within my pants back pocket. If he dare make a move, I will kill him. He sat back down and sighed. "I am Kira." I paused, alright, this guy just told me he was Kira, does he trust me or something? I stood in front of him with a grin sketched across my face. "Ah, so you are the killer of perfection?" He cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Hm? Now why is it you say that?" The male shifted on the bench, looking almost abstracted by something. "Because, I have watched you Kira, and I have done some research on your sites. Do you check them often? I am impressed with how many followers you have." I guess I will just 'add more kindling to the fire' to make it a lot more easier collecting information of the stranger who calls himself Kira. And sadly, I found myself having a communion with the guy.

The morning flew by, but even in that short amount of time, I had enough to identify the subject while sitting in the café with him. He told of how he obtained a notebook, in which can kill others by just having oneself give the holder a first and last name. Then about his reasons for the killings, he told me it was because he wanted to make a more flawless, clean world. Wipe the planet of all murders, wars and violence in general. As he spoke, I stared blankly at the cup of coffee I had ordered, along side the toast with strawberry jam slathered all over it. "Sorry to interrupt, but I don't believe you properly introduced yourself earlier in the hotel. Before we go any further with this, do you mind telling me your name?" I wanted to laugh, I had to act like a normal person around this guy, there really is no reason why, I just thought that the male would question me if I said his name without him properly introducing himself.

His name was Light Yagami, as far as I am concerned. I forgot to say one thing, I am one who had Shinigami eyes. I can see names and lifespans above another human's head. "My name? Oh yeah, Light Yagami is my name sir." He does not have the eyes, but he does have a Shinigami. I have seen Ryuk, the Shinigami of Light after we started heading out toward the café. This worried me, because Ryuk knows I have the eyes. And if he were to tell Light, I would be very unhappy. I might have to kill him. And that is not what I intended.

"Light Yagami?" I felt a quirk smile begin to form as I examined the male up and down. He was extraordinary. I decided to take a bite of my toast and munched on it slowly. I love jam, but I am not much of an eater, the toast that the jam was slathered on was way too filling for me. I placed the toast down after a few bites and slid it to the side.

I watched as the brunette looked over at the plate. "You do not eat much do you?" I nodded slowly as I adjusted my self in the seat, it was uncomfortable for my taste. "I do not, no." I starred into his eyes, they were cold, yet so soft, I could tell he was thinking about me. Light reached a tossed the table and grabbed my shirt. "May I ask you a question?" I pulled his hand off and nodded. "Go right ahead." Light sighed and sat back down in his seat. "Will you help me, maybe live with me?" I held back a laugh. Why would this stranger ask me to live with him a day after meeting him? Oh well, I won't object, I inhaled the fresh sent of baking bread and roasting coffee. "Sure, why not. Do you have a room?" Light frowned, he didn't, well, this would be harder then I thought then. Light shrugged, "You may share a room with me." At this point I was a bit discomforted, the seat wasn't the only thing causing this. It was because I took a liking to the guy, and he was asking me to live with him. "Uh, yes, I can deal with that..." I lied, this was a little embarrassing, even for me. I could kill so much easier with him. But I disliked living with others. And Kira was the last person I wanted to even think about living with.

I have to admit this male was pretty intelligent, who would have known that living him would keep me covered from any other suspicion. L was dead, and I am now in the clear. I also heard that the males father was in the task force. Oh, well that was news to me, however, such delightful news. Having a friend whose father was of the task force, would help me be twice as protected. "Light, show me to your room of which I will be staying." I asked as I walked into his house. His mother glanced over at me and smiled, I despised kind people, and it killed me to be nice. But I smiled at her and greeted her politely. If I did otherwise, I could have been kicked out. I was thinking, Light has such a kind family, is that why he has a tendency to take complete strangers to the café we went to? I believe he has a kind heart, it sickens me to think of such. But he is just so consumed by that notebook, he shut out that kindness. Now that is what I like.

I followed him up the wooden stairs to the top floor of their house. I had to admit, the place was very roomy. Light opened the door and a piece of paper fell out. I was curious and I picked up the scrap, I glanced over and saw the male smiling at me. "I will explain that to you soon, for now rest up a bit." He walked over to his computer desk and placed his bag on it. I decided to plop down and stretch out across the male's neatly made bed. He seemed delighted to see me like this, or as far as I could tell. I didn't care much for his weeaboo smile. I closed my eyes and rested up a bit.

It was the next day, 10:00 am that I finally had woken. This does not make any sense, I thought that I took only but a quick nap, not a migration! I sighed as I lazily got out of the comfortable bed. To my surprise the sheets were over me, and last time I checked, when I started the 'nap' the bed was completely made and I was above the sheets. Light had to of done this. I blushed severely hoping that I didn't miss anything else in my sleep. I wobbly got to my feet and walked aimlessly around the bedroom. "Light-kun, I swear, if you don't help me.." I tripped over an object whilst trying to find the door and noticed myself clinging on to a piece of fine cloth. Oh dear God, I was clinging onto Light, and it was his foot that tripped me. "Sir, I have a word to pick with you." I said bluntly as I wiped myself off any unnecessary cologne stench, that stuff gives me a migraine I swear. Left off.

Light smiled at me. Ugh, his smile, it is what kills me the most. "Light, why is it the sheets and comforter was above me when it was below me yesterday. Light rolled his eyes. "B, I have to sleep too." I paused and thought for a bit. He slept with me...

I don't think he did any harm to me, we are just friends, and we only had one bed. So it didn't bother me. Light told me that he slept far to the side to give me some space. I believe him. I decided to walk downstairs, the smell of fresh baked bread wafted through the house. I hope the family had some strawberry jam, I was so hungry, and that it fairly rare.

"B, are you hungry?" I heard Light's mother call out from the kitchen, I hesitated to answer but yes, I was indeed starving. "Yes ma'am." I replied. "Alright, bread is on the table, do you mind getting Light down here so he may eat as well?" I nodded, even though I didn't really want to, but I walked up stairs and tapped the brunette on the shoulder. "Your mother says the food is ready and that she wants you down..." I paused and looked down at what the male had been doing. The Death Note, but I searched all over his room for that thing, did he keep it hidden? "I have to admit Yagami, your a very clever man." He grinned and glanced over his shoulder. "B, this is only temporary, I need you to hold on to the book when I leave this afternoon." I was handed the book that had already had at least 20 names on the new page. I slid the book in my book bag and nodded. But I was curious, where was he going? "Light-kun, where exactly are you leaving to?" Light stood from his chair and walked over to the door. While turning the door knob he motioned me to move forward. I did as he instructed. "B, you know that I work for the task force now, don't you?" I nodded, because of course I knew.

Light Yagami has been working for the force ever since detective L, or better known as Ryuzaki Lawliet had died. I am sadly mistaken for L, the only difference in both our appearances is that he has shaggy, wild hair with dark grey eyes, and I myself have straight, smooth hair and red eyes. L was supposedly an amazing detective, and ever since he died by Kira, Light had taken over as the new L. I asked the male if I could be L, I looked a lot like him, and it would be easier for me to keep cover. Light nodded in reply to my question. Finally, I could actually go somewhere.

I walked downstairs with Light after we had talked, his mother seemed highly disappointed. Preferably with me, since I was the retriever. "B, I thought I told you to get Light down here, 20 minutes ago." I shrugged. The woman amused me when she was angry. "Ma'am, he was studying, and he asked if I could help him. I guess I was too caught up in helping that I forgot, my apologies." I rolled my eyes as she turned her attention towards the bread on the table. "Alright, well before they become stale come eat." Me and the brunette beside me nodded. As I walked into the kitchen I glanced over at the table and saw a teenager girl. It was a possibility this was the Yagami sister. I smiled at her only to be nice, it still hurt me to do this. To my surprise she jumped out of the chair and hung on me. "Excuse me miss. Please, I am uncomfortable with others touching me." As soon as that was said she got off and went back to her chair. I still disliked the kindness shown.

"Light, do you have any jam?" The brunette watched as I picked at the bread.

/Yes, this is the finished product. Reviews are much appreciated, say whatever you want. I highly accept critiques and I would love to hear them.

I hope you all liked it, and please, if you get the time check out my other stories. I will be posting a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Traffic Jam**

Light stared at me, which I found quite discomforting. Was it because I asked for a simple jar of jam, or he was thinking of something else. "Yagami, are you alright?" I choked out the question, it reeked of kindness which highly upset me.

"N..no...I mean yes, of course I am." He shook his head slightly, I could tell something was on his mind. I thought that after I ate I might ask if he would like to tell me what he was thinking of.

I did as I planned to do, after placing the silverware and plate into the sink I walked outside to see the other. He was standing there, obviously looking at something that had caught his attention.

That was it, a truck was stopped, a bloody man lay on the cold hard pavement, it caught mine just as quickly.

I glanced over at the male, and saw his reaction. He was laughing, oddly enough. I smiled, this guy had some interesting emotions, his laugh, purely slathered with evil ink. It was written across his face, this murderer was so flawless at his work, no one would have thought it was him, but just a major average accident in the city.

I starred at him a few moments before patting his back, unusual as it is for me, I actually liked this guy. He was someone that I could work with without getting caught. He was interesting to me, in a way.

He grinned back at me, "That was one of the criminals that was meant to be executed just a few weeks back. I did the cops a favor. I killed the man they were hunting for." He made it sound so easy, the way he killed.

I figured that I should take my leave, but Light stopped me before I could. "Where are you going?" He asked, he sounded upset. I suppose the male thought I would be staying with him. But I do not fare well with other people, especially that stupid sister of his. I turned to him and shook my head, "I am guessing you want me to stay?" I asked hesitantly, and the other nodded. "Well, I am sorry to ruin your hopes, but I do not stay in one area like you do. I move around, maybe I should just go back to L.A..." I paused as I saw the brunette look down.

I felt a weird discomfort in my chest, but brushed it off fairly quick. This is nothing to me, well, atleast that is what I thought.

Until the next day, I was going back to the U.S.

I sat on the train and rested my head against the seat. Reminiscing about the things me and the other male shared. It was odd how I was doing this...I couldn't find the courage to tell the male I actually wanted to stay.

I wanted to work along side him. But I guess it was already too late for that. I was already on the train heading toward U.S...

I imagined what the male felt like after I left, he probably just shook it off; didn't care.

For the next few hours I was grasping the seat of the train tightly. The train slid to a halt. I felt my hand tremble, in a weird way. And that was just before I decided to pick up my belongings and walk off the train. A hand was upon my shoulder the minute I stood. I glanced back quickly to see that...Light was right there.

Did he follow me? I shook as he smiled. "I decided to come with you. Just for precautions." He exclaimed brightly, I felt my lips curl into a huge smile. "Just what I wanted to hear Light-kun." I clasped his free hand in mine and dragged him along with me.

Light apparently has never seen, or been to this country before. I could tell, his expression was quite priceless. He scouted the area curiously while I slowly followed behind. I decided to give him a lesson about English people. They eat a lot, I suppose I shouldn't have told him that, because he started staring at the oversized people walking by with hamburgers in there hand. I sneered, trying so hard not to laugh. "Yeah, that is why I always get small portions whoever I eat out, however that is rare, I normally just make myself a small peanut butter and jam sandwich." The male looked back at me, he was smiling. "Oh? Why is that, afraid of becoming fat?" I nodded my head vigorously, never would I imagine myself being an oversized pig. But...I have seen a few...big people that had been nice to me here. Japan nearly hated me, only because I was a mass murderer. But that could not be helped.

LA was a pretty huge place, I told Light to stay close. Losing him here would be a nightmare trying to bring him back by my side.

The brunette stared at people as they walked by, and the unusual thing was, it frustrated me he didn't pay any attention to the person he had followed here, me...

I guess I was just delusional, but I could not be. It was extremely rare for me to become so soft hearted, or open minded about things. However this guy made me feel just that.

We slept in a hotel not far from the train station. I ordered a room and gladly payed for both of us. This made everything much simpler. And English money was much more easier for me to keep track of. I still remember robbing a bank in...where was it...oh yeah, the state of Georgia, I believe they are still looking for me, and even if they aren't there is no way I am going there again.

Light dropped his luggage on the sofa in the two bed, one bath room, and I did the very same. He would have asked me to remember where we met in the first place. But I barely remembered, even though it was a few days before. "Light..." I paused anxiously waiting for a reply from the bathroom. I watched in the mirror as the male combed his hair. "Hm?" He hummed as he stepped out and looked over at me.

"Do you remember, because I most certainly do not, where we met exactly?" I shuffled myself off the soft comforters that were neatly sprawled across the twin bed. I watched as he stared aimlessly for a bit before speaking. "Yes, it was in a hotel in Japan, I was waiting for a room there, but I suppose you dragged me along once you noticed I was Kira." He shrugged.

"Ah, yes." Now I remembered, I was walking down the hall, an extremely silent one. I remember the cold knife I held in my palm that day, and when I was going to strike at the male with it. Murder him right then and there. I knew what stopped me from doing that, I realized he was Kira...but...I decided to reach in my back pocket, and quickly gasped, but in a exciting way.

The knife was still there, how could have I not noticed? I pulled it out slowly and slid my fingers across the smooth metal.

Lights oblivious stare, of course he didn't mind the knife, I bet he admired that I even had it.

"B, that is interesting. How did you manage with that?" He pointed at the object and chuckled softly.

"I have ways.." I said breathlessly, and stopped stroking the knife. Walking over to the small lamp desk in the corner I heard a faint scream come from outside. I didn't care, but my attention turned toward the other and I smirked evilly. "You did it again you little freak." I teased. Light, pen in hand, grinned back at me.

"What can I say? That man was on my list, obviously." He retorted playfully as he set the notebook down on the desk next to his own bed.


End file.
